


Refusal

by katambrosius



Series: With Your Permission [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Sort Of, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Part Five of With Your PermissionMerlin is only allowed to piss on the puppy pad.  Merlin doesn't want to piss on the puppy pad.





	Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the rest of this series (and you don't have to, but it's encouraged), I just want to highlight that Arthur and Merlin have a well negotiated deal that Arthur tells Merlin if, when, where, how, and how much he's allowed to pee. Merlin isn't upset or thrown off guard by this, he would use his safeword if he was.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his husband, who was curled up like a pretzel on the couch. 

“I said you could go.”

Merlin just glared at him, and crossed his legs even tighter. 

His face was pale and sweaty, his entire bod quivering with effort. His hands had been practically glued to his crotch for the past twenty minutes. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He’d give in. Arthur knew he would. 

“Well it doesn’t bother me if you hold on until you wet yourself like a child, but I’m not helping you clean up.”

“I’m not pissing on the puppy pad, Arthur,” came the hissed response. 

“You’re not pissing in the toilet either. It’s the pad, or your pants.” Arthur put down his book and looked directly at Merlin. “Unless you want to use your safeword?” 

Merlin blushed and lowered his head. He sat still for a moment, but then shook his head. His vigorous squirming resumed. “Please let me go to the bathroom,” he whispered, his voice cracking at the end. 

Arthur sighed, leaning close and kissing his husband gently on the head. “Sorry, love. The puppy pad, or your pants.”

Merlin bit his lip, turning his head to look Arthur in the eye. Arthur smiled sympathetically. Taking a deep breath, Merlin uncurled himself and stood. He swayed slightly on his feet, his legs pressed close together, one hand buried in his crotch, the other covering his bladder protectively. Arthur was sorely tempted to knock that arm out of the way and press down. He didn’t. Managing to steady himself, Merlin shuffled over to the corner of the room, where Arthur had so carefully laid out the pad. 

“Please?” Merlin tried one more time, but Arthur shook his head. Merlin grimaced, but lowered his hand to work at his jeans. He seemed to struggle, and Arthur nearly got up to help, but just as he was sitting forward in his seat, Merlin finally got free and shoved his jeans and underpants down in one go. Doing a little potty dance, he gripped himself tightly, now with unlimited access, and fought to get his ankles and feet free. He kicked his pants well out of the way as soon as he could, and dropped to his knees on the pad. 

He sat there for a good minute, hardly moving, hardly breathing, before he spread his legs and sat back slightly, his grip loosening slightly around his penis. Arthur watched closely as the first few drops trickled free, staining the white pad a light yellow. He waited, nearly holding his breath, for more, but it didn’t come. 

“Merlin?”

Merlin whimpered. 

Arthur was on his feet in an instant, and rushed to kneel by his husband’s side. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” came the soft reply. “I’m struggling…” a light grunt as a few more drops escaped, “to convince my body to let go.”

Arthur shifted until he was behind Merlin, and enfolded him in his arms gently. Carefully, he placed his hands over Merlins distended belly and pressed lightly. Merlin gasped, and a burst of piss landed on the pad. 

“That’s it, love. Just relax and let it out.” 

“I’m trying.”

“I know.” Arthur pressed down again, and massaged his fingers in deeper. Merlin shuddered in his arms, but the floodgates opened. Merlin’s stream seemed to last forever. Arthur continued his massage as he listened and watched, the pad soaking up the piss and turning yellow. 

“You’re doing so well, you’re so good for me.”

Merlin sighed, and leant back in Arthur’s arms. “Can I pee in the toilet next time? Please? I feel so icky.”

Arthur pressed a kiss against Merlin’s curls and smiled. “I’m not making any promises, but I won’t make you use a puppy pad again. For a while, at least.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

With another kiss, Arthur stood, and pulled Merlin to his feet. He picked up the discarded clothes and passed them to him. “Would you like a shower?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos, and if you have the time, a comment would mean the world to me. I know updates for this have been quite sporadic, but that's because I only write when I'm inspired, and only post what I would enjoy reading myself. I definitely hope to continue this series for quite some time!


End file.
